Hey Miss DJ!
by XSuicuneX
Summary: Yugioh drabbles, inspired by darkrunner. Not centered on any one character, and highly focused on the original characters as I've never watched the other series. Also focused on Battle City and before, with some hintings at the Orichalcos arc. Mostly AU.
1. Victory

1. 'Victory' Twelve Girls Band

Twirl, kick, jump, dash, slide, spin, repeat, she chanted these words like a mantra, keeping to the beat, mirroring the dance her partiner across from her was doing. It was a mock battle, a dance within fight within dance. It was telling the tail of some princess fighting against some emporer or something like that. She knew that she would know the tail once she stopped dancing, but at that moment, it was all that filled her mind.

It was funny, usually Anzu was the one on the sidelines, cheering as her friends fought with cards, facing off against all sorts of insane badguys with egyption magic and games and shadows and everything that she just couldn't for the life of her comprehend. But now, as she danced this shadow dance of her own, Anzu knew that for once she was in the spotlight. She wondered, if there would ever come a time when the games were about movement, and grace, instead of power and manipulation.

It was enough to halt her in her routine, but she quickly shook it off and returned to the beat. It wouldn't do to falter on the show night after all, and the lights were blinding enough as it was without her distracting thoughts.

She knew her friends were watching her dance, now, right out there in the audience. She smiled, she wasn't saving the world, this 'battle' had nothing hanging on it other then her school's pride.

Still...it was nice to be cheered for a change, and even nicer since she was the 'heroin' in this play.

* * *

**Drabbles inspired by darkrunner. Basically you put your music player on repeat and shuffle, and write a short drabble based on what song you got. I figiured I'd try my hand at it, see what I came up with. I love music, and when I get off my bum I can be a pretty good writer too. Practice makes perfect right? In either case, this is the start. Oh, and I finnally am learning the basics of Fanfiction editing documents. Go me.**

**I WILL make a new chapter of TGWP...soon as I get back seriously into the ROMY mood and come up with a more solid plot point then I had...or...at leats make something that goes from point A to point B. It's Logan's chapter next! Blame the badger! QQ**


	2. Kairi's Theme

2. Kairi's Theme - Kingdom Hearts

"ANZU!" Yuugi shouted as he watched, helpless to save her as she fell into the darkness of his dream. He couldn't save her, now that Atem was no longer there. She was helpless, defencless, if only he had worked harder, if only he wasn't so worthless without the pharoah.

If only...if only...

**

* * *

**

AU, obviously...interpret it as you will. It's horrendously short, as the song is rather short. Sooo...yeah.

**Baby Panda/Anzu ftw.**


	3. Dust Dancing In The Wind

3. Dust dancing in the Wind - BATEN KAITOS Neverending Wings and the Lost Sea ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (DISC 2)

The desert sands drifted across the lonely dunes. The time was day, so it was, obviously, horrendously hot. Yuugi held a hand up to his face, shielding his eyes from the sun. He just hoped that he could help Ishizu with this new 'discovery' and get back home quick.

He'd been an archeologist for a good five years now, the thrill of discovering things from the past being just as invigorating as it always was. He hoped that his college had found a good lead this time.

He grinned as he looked out at the dunes, Anzu had told him that she couldn't understand why he would be so happy coming to such a barren place, especially as it was the birthplace of so much trouble for him and his friends. He understood where she was coming from, but he just couldn't help it! Already, he could just feel something pulling at him, begging him to go searching again, looking, uncovering more secrets from the past.

He took a deep breath and gave a low chuckle. His wife could never understand. The pharaoh might be gone, but this place...it would always feel like home to him.

* * *

**I'm just going all over the place for the AU's huh? Can't help it, what the music sends to me is what I put down. **


	4. So Happy I Could Die

4. So Happy I Could die - Lady Gaga (the fame monster)

The music thumped in the club, and Mai could only wish they didn't play it so loud in this country. America had it's perks, the freedom was worth any price you could ask her for, however, some of the 'louder' customs she couldn't get into. Some girls she had met at one of the local tournaments (yet another failing attempt to get back her fallen stardom as a duelist) had invited her. She didn't know them so well, but she had taken the offer, figuring that she had nothing better to do.

It had been a long while since...she didn't even want to think about what she had gone through. The insanity with DOOM and battle city and all of it. She just, she couldn't even think of it without going into a deep depression.

Mai huffed, she felt terrible about everything that had happened, but that was why she had come back to the states right? To try and get her head sorted, to fix herself, so that she could be ready to see _him._

She looked around herself, seeing those young aspiring duelists as they lost themselves in the dance floor. She wasn't sure _what _she was looking for here anymore. Everyone was acting without a care in the world, but here she was, depressed, still, thinking of mistakes from the past and wishing she could just take it all back so she could have the courage to go and find _him _again. Talk to him, apologize and possibly bring back the shards of their once tentative but close friendship. If only...

She felt out of place in this strange country. It was time, she decided. It was time to go _home._ She'd start fixing herself by picking up one piece at a time, and she couldn't do that until she stopped running, and started walking. Back home.

With that thought, she smiled. The first real smile she had had in ages.

* * *

"_Happy in a club with a bottle of red wine, stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time._

_So happy I could die."_

**Don't really think I captured this quite well...but yeah...it's polarshipping, and...could someone please explain to me why the heck it's _called_ 'polarshipping'? I don't get it...**

**Chapter 2 was horrendous, but hey, it works. Review if you wish~**

**'Cune out.**


	5. Siuil A Run

5. Siuil A Run - Celtic Wonder

"And the winner is, Mai Kujaku!"

The fans cheered as Mai stood alone on the dueling field. It had been a while since she had competed in a duel tournament, small as this one was. The win was helpful however. After everything, it was almost therapeutic. Though, perhaps it was a _good_ thing this was just a small tournament, with a small helping of prize money, in a city that wasn't very savvy to the news of a certain duelist by the same name who may or may not have participated in a certain scandal that nearly destroyed the world.

Yeah, small was good.

Still, it wasn't the same as what she _had _once had. Mai was careful to keep her face neutral as she accepted the check, prize money for becoming the winner.

What a laugh, what she had once had as a duelist? What about what she had once had as a human being? What she once had with-

She slammed the door to her car, trying not to think about it. Still...she paused, looking out at the coast, behind her where she had parked. Still...thinking about it, it made her start to miss them.

It made her start to miss him.

**

* * *

**

I think I'm not meant to make drabbles...it's hard to keep this from turning into a full on chapter. Guh.


	6. Neverland

6. Neverland - Daren Hayes

"Pa! I'm sorry! Stop!" Katsuya begged, but it couldn't be helped. His father was pretty angry this time, and nothing the blond youth said could stop him.

The elder man scowled, holding an empty bottle in his left hand, his body reeking with Alcohol. "Ssssstop? Y'want me to _sssssstop? _You...damn kid." He slurred his words, his whole body wavering, and, dare the young Katsuya hope? The old man was probably close to passing out.

A moment of clarity struck the elder man, as his eyes snapped to his young son, livid anger burning in them. "You're worse then a...damn whipped dog!" With that, the man threw his bottle at the boy, the glass shattering next to him, the flying shards cutting into his skin in places. Katsuya backed up, but it seemed his father was finished. With one more hit to his head, the elder stumbled over to their beaten couch, where he fell and passed out on it.

Katsuya glared at his father, tears shining in his brown eyes, blood dripping from a cut on his cheek. He used to love his father, used to look up to him, and he still did love him, in a way. But...he hated it when his 'pa' was like this.

He swore, no one would call him a whipped dog and get away with it. No one.

**

* * *

**

I love this song, but I think it's up the rating a bit...what do you guys think? …..I honestly think I should just go with T just to be safe...

**Heh...my own interpretation as to why Jouno hate's the insult of him being a 'dog' so badly...other then that it's most likely a very derogatory insult in japan...ah well**


	7. The Heart Asks For Pleasure First

7. 'The Heart Asks For Pleasure First' The Piano-the movie

The spotlight was too bright, it made the air seem even hotter and more stifling then it already was. The woman at the piano couldn't do anything about it however; were she to stop in her rehearsal, she'd get a lecture from her strict taskmaster of an aunt.

She sighed, and focused on getting the sequence of keystrokes just so. She had been at this particular song for hours it seemed. It wasn't like she minded the playing, far from it, it was just that she wished she had a bit more time to herself these days. Her Aunt didn't have to worry about her going out and 'consorting with the riffraff,' why, she didn't even have a single friend in this stupid country.

The woman let out a huff, and quickly tossed a light blue bang out of her eyes, careful not to interrupt the flow of melody even the slightest. Still, it wasn't enough to dissuade her bleach blonde Aunt from clearing her throat in distaste. She tried very careful to be ever so grateful to her Aunt; she _had _taken her in after her late mother had passed away, her father being...not the best of men out there.

Frankly, she felt her Aunt was really only interested in her musical talent, not in her well being, but it was far better living off of her rather embellished income then attempting to make a living on her own.

Still...she sighed as she finished the last of the keystrokes. Still, there were times when she missed her friends. They hadn't even been aware of where she was going when she had suddenly packed up and left, only telling them that she was moving out of the country to Italy where her very rich, and very beautiful, Aunt was living.

She didn't explain why, she simply put on her usually cheerful face and promised to write to them, only to realize that her Aunt would keep her from doing so the moment she arrived so as to 'not distract her' from her musical studies.

She missed them all. Mostly, and this shocked her when she realized it, she missed one above the rest. She hadn't thought much of him, just a simple janitor who seemed strongly attracted to her, and while she had loved the attention, he just wasn't what she was looking for in a man.

Of course, had she known what being very wealthy and privileged would require you to sacrifice, she might have taken a bit more interest in his advances, innocent and sweet as they were.

"Miho, very well done, you may take a break for an hour, then I want you back here to work on the piece for that upcoming concert next Friday. Do you understand?"

Miho simply nodded once at her Aunt's stern look, feeling both glad and disappointed at the news of a break. She was glad to finally have some rest, but sad that her time had been taken up so that even an hour would make her happy.

Miho was feeling a lot of things these days, but mostly, she felt lonely. She got up, smoothed her dress out, and walked into the rich study her Uncle kept a few doors away from the music room. She stood in front of one of his pictures on the wall, some painting called 'Cronus.' It looked very disturbing, a man holding what looked to be a child, and he, in the process of devouring it.

She shook her head and turned away from grotesque sight, remembering the photos that she used to look at, pictures of her with her friends. She missed them terribly, especially the old 'Beautificationist.'

Had they forgotten her?

"Honda..."

**'Cronus' is a painting by Rubens, not to be confused with Goya's version of it. It is a rather disturbing image...welp, that's Miho's new home for ya!**


End file.
